Quédate
by Dracoslittlewhorecrux
Summary: Harry está próximo a casarse con Ginny amando a Luna, y justo cuando decide con quién quiere estar, el destino le hace una mala jugada.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, una linda y maravillosa señora que creo unos lindos y maravillosos personajes y que luego se decidió por matar a algunos a medida que pasaba la saga... Pero igual la queremos y sabemos que tenemos nuestros fics y one shots para revivir a todos aquellos a los que ella haya matado.

* * *

**Quédate**

-¡Esto no es correcto!- repitió ella mientras él besaba su boca y desabrochaba su blusa - ¡No lo es!

-Nadie va a saber- la calmó él besándola –Cálmate.

-¡No puedo!- exclamó ella, lo empujó para quitárselo de encima y se levantó de la cama.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque Ginny es mi amiga! Y tú… ¡su esposo!

-¡No soy su esposo!

-Pero lo serás mañana. ¡Entiende que no debemos hacer esto!

-¿Qué quieres que haga si te quiero?

-Escucha, Harry, no haré nada contigo ni hoy ni nunca.- dijo ella tomando su blusa y colocándosela.

-¡No!- exclamó el tomándola por la cintura.

-¡Suéltame, Harry!- lo empujó y abrió la puerta de la habitación del hotel -¡Me voy!

-¡No! ¡Luna! Quédate.- dijo Harry pero la chica ya había salido cerrando la puerta con un fuerte golpe.

_¿Eres idiota o qué?_, pensó. _Esa chica es una en un millón, ¿y tú la dejas ir? ¡No estás bien de la cabeza, amigo! Y luego dicen que la loca es ella. ¡Anda! ¡Síguela! ¿Qué demonios esperas? ¡Ve tras ella y no dejes que se te vuelva a escapar!_

Salió a toda prisa de la habitación; llamó al ascensor y entró en él. Al llegar al vestíbulo del hotel la vio montarse en un taxi; corrió a la entrada y tomó otro taxi.

-¿A dónde lo llevo, señor?

-Sólo… ¡sólo siga a ese taxi!- contestó Harry, nunca creyó que usaría esa frase en su vida.

Cruzaron por una calle y luego entraron por un túnel; subieron un elevado; volvieron a cruzar por un par de calles más y se detuvieron a las afueras de un pueblo, cerca de un parque con un bosque inmenso. Harry le pagó al taxista una buena suma de dinero y se bajó del auto; esperó un momento a que la chica se bajara del otro taxi y cuando finalmente lo hizo, él se escondió detrás de un árbol y la vio entrar al parque.

La siguió sin hacer ruido alguno hasta que la vio entrar en una casa de dos pisos, un poco vieja y que se notaba necesitaba con urgencia una mano de pintura. Antes de acercarse a la casa decidió esperar unos minutos para ordenar sus ideas, tenía que ser cauteloso y menos impulsivo, no podía perderla.

_Seguro no está sola allí dentro_, pensó y creyó que sería bueno aparentar que venía de visita para así poder hablar con ella. Miró su reloj para ver si no era muy tarde, las 8: 45 de la noche… _¡Perfecto! _Se colocó delante de la puerta y la tocó con los nudillos.

-¡Voy!- dijo una voz femenina desde adentro.

_¡Es ahora o nunca, Potter! ¡No lo eches a perder!_

La puerta se abrió permitiéndole ver a una rubia, con un pantaloncillo negro lo suficientemente corto como para dejar al descubierto sus perfectas piernas, una franela de tirantes rosa oscuro con el dibujo de un hada en el medio, y una taza de chocolate caliente en la mano.

-¡¿TÚ?

-Lu-Luna…- dijo él mirándola de arriba abajo.

-¡No me mires de esa forma! Y vete que estoy sola y…

-¿Tu papá no te deja recibir visitas cuando estás sola?- sonrió él.

-¡No es eso!- dijo e hizo una pausa. -Es que no quiero estar contigo.

-Oh vamos, Luna, no seas así.- dijo el ojiverde entrando a la casa y sentándose en el mueble de la sala -¿Dónde está tu padre?

-¡Hey! ¿Quién te dijo que podías entrar?

-Imagine que eso querías.- dijo sin borrar su sonrisa. -¿Tu padre viaja?

-Sí.- dijo ella colocando su taza en la mesita de la sala -¡Ahora largo de mi casa!

-Hagamos un trato… déjame quedarme un rato a hablar contigo y luego me voy, ¿ok?

-Que no sea mucho tiempo, Potter.

-¿Potter? ¿Desde cuándo me dices Potter?

-¡Desde ahora!- Luna se estaba exasperando.

-Prefiero Harry, si no te molesta.- dijo él y la escuchó soltar un bufido.

-Bien.- dijo Luna a regañadientes -¿De qué querías hablarme?

-Mmm… No recuerdo.- dijo Harry y Luna lo miro incrédula- ¿Me muestras tu casa?

-¿Disculpa?

-¿Que si me muestras tu casa?

-¿Para qué?- la chica arqueó las cejas y se cruzó de brazos.

-Sólo quiero que me des un pequeño recorrido por tu casa.

-Bien.- dijo ella apretando fuertemente la mandíbula y Harry sonrió con un ligero toque de picardía, como si hubiese ganado un premio.

-Entonces, vamos.- dijo Harry y se levantó del mueble.

-Por allá es la cocina,- dijo Luna señalando hacia una puerta que estaba a la derecha de ella- Ahora esta desordenada por eso no te la muestro. Estamos en la sala y arriba están los cuartos y el baño de visitas, sígueme.

Subieron las escaleras y Luna le mostró el cuarto de su padre a Harry, luego le señaló el pasillo por donde se iba al baño de visitas y luego le mostró la pequeña biblioteca a la que ella se refirió como "pequeña pero útil". Siguieron hasta que se toparon de frente con una puerta y la rubia la abrió

-Mi cuarto.- dijo dejando entrar a Harry.

Había una gran cama, una mesa de noche con una jarra de agua, un vaso y una fotografía de una mujer muy parecida a Luna que sostenía un bulto entre sus brazos -Mi madre, yo soy la que tiene en los brazos.- dijo la chica cuando Harry tomó la foto para verla mejor, la volvió a colocar en donde estaba y siguió admirando la habitación.

También había una peinadora con un gran espejo, en la cual estaban colocados una radio, un pequeño cofre plateado, unos perfumes, y, lo que a Harry le llamó más la atención, una foto del antiguo Ejército de Dumbledore; en las paredes de la habitación habían afiches de los equipos de Quidditch de Irlanda e Inglaterra, así como también un cuadro con un dibujo de un bosque en medio de la noche.

-Ese dibujo...

-Es esa vista de allí.- dijo Luna y señaló hacia la ventana.

-¿Lo hiciste tú?- preguntó Harry mirando de la ventana al dibujo.

-Sí, pero omití el marco de la ventana, obviamente, sólo puse el paisaje.

-Es… impresionante. Dibujas muy bien.

-Gracias.- dijo ella y Harry se sentó en la cama- Ya te mostré la casa, ¿ahora qué? ¿Quieres un poco de chocolate caliente o prefieres un vaso con agua?

-Nada, gracias. Sólo... te quiero a ti- dijo el chico y la atrajo hacia él tomándola por un brazo.

-Harry...- dijo Luna cerrando los ojos al sentir las manos de Harry adentrarse por su franela -Por favor... Esto... No es correcto...

-Eso lo dijiste hace una hora y si me hubiese importado no habría venido a buscarte...- la hizo acostarse en la cama, le quitó la franela y admiró su pecho desnudo. -Quédate conmigo, Luna.- la besó en los labios sintiendo que moriría si no la hacía suya en ese momento, la necesitaba.

-Que más quisiera, Harry, pero...- la volvió a besar.

-Quédate, por favor. - la besó de nuevo- Quédate... Por siempre.

-Ha-Harry...

-Quédate, Luna.- la volvió a besar y esta vez fue ella quien le quitó la camisa a él, y pronto no hubo más ropa que los separara, sólo estaban el deseo y la pasión que poco a poco se apoderaban de ellos.

Luna sentía los labios de Harry recorrer su cuerpo y soltaba gemidos cuando él se entretenía en su cuello y bajaba hacia sus senos recorriéndolos con su lengua. Temblaba, no solo por la excitación que sentía en ese momento, sino que también estaba con el prometido de su mejor amiga. ¿Cómo era posible que le estuviese haciendo esto a la chica que siempre estuvo con ella y que le brindó su amistad cuando nadie más lo hizo? Sacudió esos pensamientos de su cabeza y se perdió en los besos de Harry, ¿qué más daba que estuviera con él esa noche? Sería la última vez que lo tendría para ella y la aprovecharía al máximo.

Harry siguió descendiendo hasta perderse entre las piernas de la rubia probando una vez más su sabor, sintiendo como ella enredaba sus manos en su pelo y soltaba suspiros acompañados de su nombre. Le gustaba hacerla sentir bien y necesitaba que ella supiera cuánto la amaba, que ella supiera que no importaba la boda con Ginny, que lo único que él quería era estar con ella por siempre y olvidarse que alguna vez existió alguien entre ellos; estaba seguro de que nunca podría llegar a amar a Ginny de la forma en que amaba a Luna, jamás.

Cuando la muchacha estaba a punto de acabar, Harry se movió de donde estaba y la besó en los labios mientras se adentraba en ella. Sus cuerpos se movían juntos a un solo ritmo y sus nombres se escapan de los labios de ambos. Hicieron el amor como nadie lo había hecho antes, se entregaron el uno al otro con esa pasión que ya los había llenado y se sentía en la atmósfera que los rodeaba. Colmaron la sed de sus almas con los besos que se daban, con las caricias entregadas, con los suspiros de ambos, con el amor que se tenían. Viajaron a lugares desconocidos por el hombre, pasaron los límites de las estrellas, sintieron que los días pasaron ante ellos sin darse cuenta… Hicieron el amor como nadie lo había hecho ni imaginado, sobrepasaron el deseo, no hubo lujuria en ese acto, sus cuerpos destilaban amor y ternura… Hicieron el amor… Sólo tuvieron como testigos el bosque y la luna que se asomaban por la ventana.

El sol entraba a la habitación y daba de lleno en la cara de Harry haciéndolo abrir los ojos…. _¿Dónde está?_, pensó.

Luna no estaba en el cuarto. Harry se colocó la ropa rápidamente y la buscó por toda la casa. Nada, no estaba, se había ido y lo había dejado solo.

Entró en la cocina, no estaba desordenada como había dicho Luna; miró el reloj y observó que eran las ocho de la mañana... _La boda es dentro de una hora y media_, pensó y desvió la mirada a la mesa y vio un pergamino doblado cuidadosamente, lo tomó y lo leyó:

_**"Querido Harry,**_

_**Siento muchísimo no haberte despertado pero creí que sería lo mejor. Ahora mismo, mientras lees esta carta, yo debo estar camino al aeropuerto. Me voy a América, no puedo más con todo lo que siento dentro de mí; espero que algún día sepas perdonarme por esto. Necesito despejar mi mente y este viaje me ayudará mucho.**_

_**Dile a Ginny que siento no poder estar en su boda pero que surgió algo urgente y tuve que salir del país.**_

_**Te amo, Harry Potter, pero no es nuestro destino estar juntos. Te amo, pero tú te vas a casar con otra. Te amo, pero no puedo quedarme contigo.**_

_**Que seas muy feliz con Ginny... Y disfruta tu matrimonio.**_

_**Adiós,**_

_**Luna"**_

_Bip bip bip bip_

Se había ido. Lo había dejado…

_Bip bip bip bip_.

Luna se había ido y no regresaría; ¿por qué le dijo que lo amaba y se iba? ¿Cómo le dice que sea feliz con Ginny? No podía ser feliz ni aunque quisiera, no sin su Luna junto a él.

_Bip bip bip bip_

-Luna…- susurró pero ya no podía ignorar el constante y molesto timbre de su celular así que contestó –Diga.

-¡¿Dónde demonios te metiste?- era la voz de Hermione.

-Yo…en un hotel.- mintió.

-¡¿Y qué rayos haces allí? Escúchame, tienes que venir antes de que a los Weasley les de un ataque ¿En qué hotel estas? Dime para irte a buscar con Ron.

-¡No hace falta! ¡Ya me aparezco en la Madriguera!- dijo y colgó.

Una hora y media después se encontraba en el jardín de los Weasley viendo como Ginny, vestida con un traje blanco y sonriendo, caminaba hacia él tomada del brazo de su padre. La ceremonia había empezado, y Harry no dejaba de sentir una punzada de dolor en su corazón por haber perdido a la rubia.

-Ginevra Molly Weasley, ¿aceptas a Harry James Potter como tu legítimo esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Sí, acepto- dijo la pelirroja mirando a Harry directo a los ojos y brindándole una sonrisa.

-Y tú, Harry James Potter, ¿aceptas a Ginevra Molly Weasley como tu legítima esposa, para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe?

Harry no contestó de inmediato y pensó en la carta que Luna le había dejado: "_Que seas muy feliz con Ginny… Y disfruta tu matrimonio_"… No podía vivir una mentira, él amaba a Luna más que a nadie en el mundo; no podía renunciar a ella así como así, y no lo haría, no.

Miró a Ginny y por un momento creyó haber visto la cara de Luna sonriéndole, pero no, era la pelirroja quien sonreía y lo miraba a los ojos; lo iba a hacer, ya no aguantaba más, tenía que hacerlo.

-No, no acepto.- contestó él y la sonrisa de la pelirroja se apagó.

- ¿Qué… qué has dicho?- preguntó Ginny a punto de llorar.

-Que no acepto- contestó Harry y las lágrimas empezaron a salir de los ojos de Ginny, Molly se desmayó en los brazos de Arthur y los hermanos de la pelirroja tenían cara de querer matar a Harry. -Lo siento muchísimo, Ginny, pero…

-¡Cállate! ¡No me hables!- dijo ella llorando aún más y dándole golpes en el pecho al ojiverde. -¡Te odio! ¡TE ODIO!

-Ginny…- Hermione la tomó entre sus brazos y la abrazó mientras la chica no dejaba de llorar. -¡Vete, Harry!

-Herm…

-¡Vete!- gritó la muchacha y él desapareció.

Al llegar al aeropuerto Harry vio muchos policías y médicos por todos lados y se preguntó qué habría pasado, trató de no pensar en lo peor. Se acercó a una de las empleadas y le preguntó qué había sucedido y ella le contestó que el avión con destino a América tuvo fallas para despegar y se estrelló contra la torre de control. Sus temores se hicieron realidad. Harry le preguntó a la mujer si podía ver a las personas que iban en el avión.

-¿Es usted reportero?- le preguntó ella mirándolo ceñuda.

-¡No! ¡Es que mi… mi novia iba en ese avión!

-Oh, eso cambia todo. ¡Sígame!- dijo la mujer y lo llevó hasta un sala con muchos heridos y médicos -¿Se le es familiar alguna persona aquí?- Harry buscó y rebuscó pero no encontró a su rubia en ese lugar.

-No.

-¡Entonces sígame por aquí!- la empleada lo llevó a otra sala con médicos pero la diferencia de ésta con la otra era que allí habían personas muertas y sus familiares llorando. -¿Reconoce usted a alguien?

-Yo…- dijo Harry rezando para no encontrar a Luna allí. -¡Luna!- corrió hacia una de las camillas y allí la vio, con su pelo rubio, sus ojos cerrados como si durmiera apaciblemente, su rostro tenía unos cuantos cortes y en su cabeza se podía ver una herida muy profunda.

-Lo siento mucho- dijo la mujer y lo dejó solo.

Harry besó a Luna en la frente y le acarició una mejilla. Su Luna había muerto. Se había ido a un lugar más lejos que América. Sintió que todo era su culpa. Si tan solo él no la hubiese seguido, probablemente ella seguiría con vida.

"_Te amo, Harry Potter, pero no es nuestro destino estar juntos…"_ ¡Qué ciertas eran esas palabras escritas de la mano de su amor! Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas mientras veía a la mujer de su vida muerta en una camilla… _"Te amo, pero no puedo quedarme contigo."_

**FIN**

**N/A:**Los reviews son buenos para mi salud, dale _click_al botón está debajo de este contenido, ¿va? Gracias.


End file.
